Crimson Blood Academy
by mcdinh
Summary: Few years after Lissa Dragomir became Queen, there was another event that took place in another vampire academy in Japan. Crystal Yumehara is a Moroi who was secretly target by someone and becomes enmeshed in a romantic relationship with another Moroi. Plus, she still struggled with her trauma over the death scene of her best friend/dhampir guardian. How will she cope with them?


**Author's note: Okay, I think this is about time that this story will be posted. Supposedly this place takes place few years after Lissa Dragomir became Queen and there is another Vampire Academy taken place in Japan. And no, I have never read the Bloodlines ****series, so I really don't know what happened to all the other Vampire Academy characters other than for the fact that Rose ended up with Dimitri, Rose is no longer a Shadow Kiss vampire, etc. Basically, all of the Yugioh 5Ds characters are vampires and they all fall into three different types which will be explained later. And I want to alter some of the vampire powers just to make it more interesting. Anyway, I'll just go ahead and start the story now.**

**I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or Vampire Academy. But I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 1**

_This dream again...no, not this again! This can't be happening!_

_This room of darkness. Terrifying screams can heard from outside of the room. I looked down and gasped in horror, seeing blood spread all over the floor. And on top of the pool of blood, was a female dhampir, with a wound over her chest and a horror look on her face. She wasn't moving or breathing, meaning she's dead._

_That was when I started screaming and cried over her. I couldn't make out the words I just said, but for sure, I was desperately trying to tell her not to die. However, there was no avail until a white light flashed and a familiar voice called out to me._

_"Crystal...Crystal! WAKE UP!"_

* * *

><p>I woke up, feeling the cold drop of sweats pouring from my forehead. It took me a few minutes to breathe again, before I can recall on my surroundings again. I found myself in the backseat of the car, along with a scarlet hair teen next to me, looking worry.<p>

"Hey, are you alright?" Akane asked, "You were practically screaming before I woke you up."

I panted a few more times before I ended up forcing myself to tell her about my nightmares. Though, Akane stopped for a couple of times, just so I wouldn't traumatized myself. By the time I'm done, the scarlet head only stared at me for a moment before slumping back against the seat.

"That dream again, huh?" she asked.

I nodded. But I knew it wasn't a dream. It actually had happened. I could still remember all that blood, all the terrifying screams I made, and when I saw my best friend dead on the pool of blood. If...If she hadn't _revived, _then I don't know what to do.

"Hey. It'll be alright," Akane told me as if she was reading my mind. "It's all in the past. It won't happened again."

I wasn't so sure about that, but I hesitantly nodded. Suddenly, I felt my throat dry. Dang it! Not now. This is what happens when you're a Moroi.

"When's the last time you drank?" Akane asked.

"...Since last night," I answered. "Looks like it wasn't enough."

"I know how you feel. There weren't many feeders back on our trip anyway," I looked up to see the man with sandy blonde hair and emerald-green eyes on the driver seat. "But don't worry. We're almost there."

"Finally..." I muttered while slumping back on the carseat. That man in the driver seat was my father, Yumehara Haruto. Like me, he is also a Moroi, but I'll get back to explained what the Moroi is. Next to him on the passenger side was another man who was only few years older than me and Akane and he has spiky brown hair and brown eyes. This is Akane's older brother, Sho. Apparently, he was silent while keeping his gaze on the window. Though, I felt like he was concerned about me after I woke up.

Just about ten minutes later, we finally enter the parking lot in front of the Cross* Academy that was almost about the size of the mansion. We exited the car and headed to the front entrance, only to be greeted by a short man with bright purple hair, and his face was covered in clown make-up. Bleh...

"Welcome back, Yumehara-san," Yeager greeted, making that little creepy laughter that sender chills to my spine. "How was your little trip?"

My father shook hands with the clown breathe before entering inside the Academy. "It was fine. Thanks. I hope everything was going well in here while I was gone."

"Mostly." Yeager replied, "Though there are some things that the director needs to discuss with you...alone that is."

There was a strained silence before my father sighed and turned to the three of us. "I supposed I have no choice. Sho. Akane. Why don't you go ahead and take Crystal to the...feeders...and head back home? I'll be there with you three once I'm done."

Both of the siblings agreed before taking me to another room across the hallway. I think this would be a good time to explain what's going around this place for now.

See, this place isn't an ordinary Cross Academy. This place was actually built for _vampires. _And no, I am not joking when I said this, because I am a vampire. All of us are. Including my dad and my two friends beside me. These vampires were built in three categories.

Back to the one I mentioned earlier, I'm a Moroi. They are born with full vampire blood and possessed incredible powers of magic elements: earth, water, fire, and air. They can't handle a lot of sunlight (which I find that sad on my part), so they are a little paler than usual. Plus, they also have supernatural sense like sight, smell, and taste. What's also cool about them was that they can use compulsion. But I'll get back to what compulsion is whenever I get the chance.

Then, there are vampires who are born with both vampire and human blood. Those are called dhampir, and that's what Akane and Sho are. Unlike Moroi, they can take as much sunlight as they want to, but they also have supernatural sense as good as other Moroi. Plus, they have supernatural strength and fast reflexes, which makes them good bodyguards to the Moroi. So yeah, this is one of their duties for dhampir inside the Academy. A Moroi must have one or two dhampir guardians to protect them from Strigoi.

And what the heck is the Strigoi, you ask? Let me tell you this. They are not as friendly and merciful as Moroi. And if you think they are not as threatening as they sound, then you are wrong. Strigoi are immortal vampires that are evil and unnatural to the Moroi society. They are literally walking dead, and they can kill without hesitation or mercy. Plus, they can kill or kidnapped any Moroi, dhampir, or human beings and use them as feeders, perhaps turning them into Strigoi by making them drink their blood.

But enough of that. Right now, the three of us entered a private room where a woman, probably around her thirties or forties with blonde hair and amber eyes, was sitting at a chair looking up from her book. I noticed a glint of excitement in her eyes and turned to the older dhampir, who nodded, and let me do the doings. I walked up and wrapped my arms around the lady's neck. And right at that moment, I inhaled, flared out my fangs, and sunk my teeth to the woman's neck. I heard her gasped a bit, before moaning into pleasure. I slowly closed my eyes as I taste the bittersweet crimson blood in my mouth, satisfying my thirst.

See, both Moroi and Strigoi need blood to survive. Unlike Strigoi, Moroi keeps humans around who are willing to donate their blood. They are called feeders. Though, some of us dubbed them as vampire-bite junkies, because these humans volunteer to get addictive to the vampire bites, which contain endorphins in their saliva. Most of us vampires find that stupid, but at least that's better than the way Strigoi are doing it. And do not ask me what it feels like to get bitten from vampires, because I never had that in my life. All I heard from those who did get bitten are that those bites are better than sex.

Like about a minute later, I released my fangs from the blonde woman and wiped the remaining blood from my lips. We said our good-byes before exiting the room and head out of the Academy.

"Feeling better, Crystal?" Akane asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Much better."

The three of us went back to the building nearby the academy and called it a day. Just a few months ago, we suffered a lot due to the Strigoi raid in the Cross Academy. But what none of us know was that there was another dangerous threat lurking around us...

**Author's note: And that's that. Yeah...that dream Crystal had was important. Her friend, Akane, did DIED. And it relates to what happened at the Academy few months ago.**

***Yeah. I know I got the name Cross Academy from the anime Vampire Knights, but that's only because I don't know what else to name that Academy. Plus, I can't name that place a Duel Academy, because that wouldn't make any sense. (No Duel Monsters there btw).**

**Anyway, I hope this good for you readers who are reading it now. Leave a review if you want me to continue.**


End file.
